The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to medical imaging systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for classifying image voxels and generating a perfusion viability image using the classified voxels.
Measurements of cardiac perfusion, in particular to evaluate blood supply to the myocardium, are of importance in assessing whether patients may are experiencing low blood flow perfusion through the myocardium. Perfusion measurements are typically performed using a conventional Myocardial Perfusion Imaging (MPI) technique. The conventional MPI technique is typically implemented using, for example, a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) system or a Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) system. However, implementing the conventional MPI technique using the PET or the SPECT imaging system may result in increased scan times and thus an increase in radiation exposure to the subject.
Therefore, Computed Tomography (CT) imaging systems may also be utilized to measure cardiac perfusion to diagnose coronary artery disease. More specifically, CT imaging systems utilize both anatomical and functional methods to determine the perfusion and viability of the myocardium. CT imaging systems also provide functional information about flow through microvasculature within the myocardium imaging following the injection of a contrast agent. The functional information allows for the visualization of the perfusion or blood flow through regions of myocardium that may be affected.
In operation, the conventional CT imaging system utilizes various tools to generate perfusion viability maps of the myocardium. However, the conventional perfusion maps may include noise which reduces the physician's ability to measure or evaluate the perfusion in the myocardium. Additionally, the perfusion maps generated by the conventional CT imaging system are different than perfusion maps generated by the conventional PET or SPECT imaging system. More specifically, the perfusion maps generated by the conventional CT imaging system may display the myocardium using various colors or other indicia that are different than the colors and indicia that is utilized in perfusion maps generated by the conventional PET or SPECT imaging system. Thus, a physician that is familiar with the colors and indicia of a typical PET perfusion image may be less familiar with the colors and indicia used to generate a conventional CT perfusion image making it more difficult for the physician to assess cardiac perfusion and thus form a diagnosis of the patient.